Can't Be Tamed
by 704
Summary: Heartbreaks, runaway mom, stalker vampires-all things Trevor Moore has had to deal with,things she does her best to either get over or hide.her dream is real.what surprises await her & what continues to haunt her?how do Edward Bella & Nessie fit in?Ed/OC
1. 00: This Is It

**hey! this is my first story to post on here, so i hope you like it! :) please review, because reviews will let me know if i should keep going or just stop. i've decided to put little clips of lyrics from songs that i thought of while writing the current chapter. the song for this chapter is _Time of My Life_ by David Cook. the title came from the fact that i heard the song _Can't Be Tamed_ by Miley Cyrus, and it somehow lead to this story. they're nothing alike, but that's why. i hope you enjoy this, and please review!**

******oh. i changed, in case over this long year you've remembered her old name, Ali's name to Trevor. just because i like it better and it fits her personality better, in my opinion. and i also changed the location from Los Angeles to New York City.**

_So I'll taste every moment  
And live it out loud  
This is the time  
This is the time to be  
More than a name  
Or face in the crowd  
This is the time  
This is the time of my life_

This was such a rush. I wasn't sure just what I was getting into yet, but I was ready for it, whatever it is. My dad knew my dream. Although he didn't exactly support it, he did what was necessary to make me happy and to give me the opportunity to live out that dream. He did whatever he could, because he knew I needed out.

And to do so, it meant sending me to America, to a school where all kinds of talents are released. I was just a girl in a new country, coming from England, with an extremely poor single dad. I'm not going to lie.

It was hard, growing up, without him there. He couldn't afford to have anyone watch me. And who knows where that bitch who gave me life is? So, I adapted, and I grew up, way faster than I needed to. But, it's made me a better person. I'm thankful that things happened the way they did. Then, when I was old enough, I got a job of my own and helped him. Although it wasn't much, we got through. Now, he's doing okay, to the point he's managed to save up money for me to survive down here and tuition. It wasn't too much, but he's doing well now.

As I stepped foot into the airport, my dad behind me to take me to the airplane, the airplane that would take me to New York City, New York, where I would then travel to the Unique Arts Academy or UAA for short—yeah, cheesy name but amazing place. He was here for me, and he told me if I ever needed anything or wanted to come home, all I had to do was call.

I wasn't going to fit in here; I knew that from the beginning. This was a place all about fame, glory, and the unique abilities each person has. The people here are just a bunch of rich kids with a shot at making it big. Making it big was all I had, all I could do, or so I think anyways.

No one here is normal, something my dad doesn't know. Everyone at this school was deformed at birth and has an amazing musical talent of some sort, is a vampire, a werewolf—something out of the ordinary. For me, I'm half-vampire.

See, what happened was about a year ago, I was bitten. But, something scared the vampire off, and they only injected some venom into my nerves, not my bloodstream. So, the process is slow, and as it leisurely goes along, I lose feeling to more and more things. Eventually, I'll have to be changed by another vampire, but at the moment, things are slowly progressing to that point.

My dad doesn't know _why_ my skin, all at once, suddenly went to a silvery white color, meaning that part of the transformation was done, compared to the slight color it had before. It's a painless process, what I'm going through, and I don't know why. I'm the only person, or vampire, in existence that this has ever happened to, that we know of.

But, he doesn't know.

I've gotten stronger and faster, but not much. Slowly, I'm losing my appetite, which is going to be so weird for me. Eventually, I won't be able to eat at all, nor will I want to. I'm not sure what comes when, but someday, I'm going to be ready to be a full-blown vampire.

And, see, the problem is, I only have a limited amount of time once I'm ready, because I'm pretty sure I won't be able to eat or drink at that point, and it'll kill me if I don't get it done within two days. I'll dehydrate, unless I drink blood.

I'm trying to hold that off as long as possible. Sure, there are ways around killing humans, but I have no desire to kill animals either.

So, I have a solution, but I'm not smart enough to do it myself. So, I'm hoping here, at this school, I'll find a vampire who _is_, and he, or she, can help me.

This school has so many new opportunities for me. Not only is it a chance to live my dream, but it's a chance to make a difference in the lives of vampires, if I can find someone.

Since humans know about vampires, I can live my dream even as a vampire. But, I don't want to tell my dad I'm a destined-to-be vampire until I absolutely have to. So, that's why he has no idea that UAA is a place for misfits.

And he won't, hopefully ever.

My senior year was going to be amazing. That much I was certain of. No one was going to stop me. I was here, finally, and I was free at last. Everything was falling into place.

This was going to be the time of my life. Hopefully, I might even find my true love here. Who knows what'll happen?


	2. 01: Drama

**this song is _The Last, the Lost, the Least_ by Relient K.**

_We all, we all wear dignity  
It covers the strong, the weak  
We all, we all wear dignity  
Even the last, the lost, the least_

_Step into a spacious place  
Where pride and right will give way  
To the least of these  
To know the face  
Of who a man can be_

I said goodbye to my dad before I got on the plane. He couldn't afford to come with me, which I completely understood.

His parents used to live in Los Angeles, so they knew what it was going to take. They gave me a debit card, and if I didn't blow the money, they would keep putting some in monthly so I could survive up here.

It's a fish eat fish world up here, according to Gran.

They gave me some spending money too, _way_ too much, and way more than I would've asked for—a thousand dollars a week. My grandparents—my dad's parents, that is—were loaded. See, my dad used to be, and then his parents spoiled him. So, he got out on his own and crashed. Until I was getting ready to leave for New York City, he was too full of pride to ask for help, although they would've, in a heartbeat. They love my dad, and they love me. They love us more than anything in the world.

So, all he had to do was ask. But, he didn't want them to think they had failed as parents, although they kinda had.

Anyways, back to the present. As I got in the taxi, using the cash Daddy had given me, I told him quietly where I needed to go, I loaded up all my stuff, and I was off. It gave me time to reflect, think about what was about to happen to me.

Things were about to change. I knew that much. Living at home, always working or studying, helping my dad with the bills or the taxes . . . it was hard. Constantly we had threats of losing the house, or the car—the one he hadn't paid off yet. The car I drove, the Beast, as I called it, was a used car that he paid for all at once when I turned sixteen. But, his car, the Lexus, was new when he got it, and he had to pay it off. Constantly, there threats of getting it taken away, and once it happened, but Daddy straightened it out, and we got it back. The house was never actually taken away, but he thought it would be to the point we started packing.

I don't blame my dad for what happened, not entirely. He should've gone to college, sure, but he tried. My "mom?" Yeah. I blame her, almost entirely. First of all, there's a thing called child support that she _legally_ has to pay. Secondly, if she didn't leave in the first place, we wouldn't have been so far under. But, she left, and took a lot of money with her, basically all we had at that point.

This was going to be the best thing that's ever happened to me. And, as modest as everyone says I am, I deserved this. My dad definitely did, but he was too old, and he can't sing or play an instrument to save his life.

I guess that's one good thing I got from my mom. Other than that, I'm just like my dad—except I look like a female version of him. Thankfully, I don't actually look like a man. My appearances are just based off of a man. I'm also glad I don't look at all like my mom.

She had black hair, emerald eyes, and tan skin. I was the exact opposite—my skin was pale, almost colorless, before but now a silvery white color; my hair was bleach blonde, almost white, with ice blue highlights and cut to my shoulders into sharp, short layers; and my eyes were like my dad's, a beautiful, diamond-like ice blue, a very unique color. My mom was small, all-around, except her chest, so, of course, I _would _get that from her also, and her butt.

I was tall, muscular, thin, and had those unfortunate features. I'm literally a double D. If it wasn't for my large ass and huge boobs, I would wear zeros in pants and smalls in shirts, possibly even extra smalls. But, since I have big unwanted areas, I had no choice but to wear seven slims in pants—since I'm tall—and mediums and larges in shirts—depending on the shirt.

The cab driver helped me get all of my stuff out—the three duffel bags along with the purse I was, unfortunately, forced to carry by my grandparents to hold my phone, my makeup, pens and pencils, and my wallet, which had my debit card, cash, and license in it. Once I had it all out, I walked up to my dorm room, room 710. It was almost my favorite three digit number, just off by one number.

When I walked in, it didn't surprise me to see that I had a roommate. They had told me I would, since she had been here all year. This was, supposedly, the best girl's room, because it was the biggest, and it had the best view.

And I could definitely see that as I looked around, noting that this room alone was the size of my house, possibly even bigger. And it was just one of the rooms!

"You must be my new roommate," the girl said with a smile, eyes scanning over me carefully. "Just a forewarning, here, at UAA, people get to know each other by having hot sex. So, let's get to it."

My eyebrows rose. "Seriously?"

She smiled and shook her head. "At the moment, I wish. But, I'm just kidding. I'm already dating someone, so, yeah. She'll be by soon. You can meet her."

So, she was either lesbian or bi. It was something I could somewhat relate to, since I used to be bi up until near the end of my junior year, just last April. Things changed then. I realized then that I'm only truly attracted to men.

Not that there's anything wrong with the other way. It's just how I am.

"And, yes," she said bluntly, before I could say anything else. "I'm bi. I really hope you don't have a problem with that, because, well, if you do, you're really going to have to just get over it or go somewhere else."

"I don't have a problem with it," I said simply with a shrug. "I was up until April. Then I realized girls are just bitches, and I prefer men."

She smiled at me, seeing the similarity we already had. "You're right. Up until the girl I'm dating now, I believed the same thing. She's different. But, hey, I'm not saying to go back to your old ways. That's your business. I'm glad you don't have a problem with it. From the looks of you, you're pretty awesome."

I laughed. "That's a matter of opinion. You do too, though."

There was a knock on the door, which just brightened her smile intensely, and she skipped to the door. "Oh. It's _you_."

"I have a name," a . . . very sexy, perfect, beautiful male voice said simply, almost as if he was as happy about him being here as she was. "And, no. I'm not my ex-wife you stole from me. I came to ask you something, for my sister. She's busy."

"Alice?"

"Well, _yeah_," he snorted, as if she should know. "Rose hates you, almost as much as I do."

"Feeling's mutual, for both of you."

"I'm not the one who stole your _wife _from you," he said darkly before letting out a deep breath. "Alice wants to know if you wanted to come over to her room for a little sleepover tonight."

I could see the girl smile brightly. "Of course. Why not? Is _Rosalie _going to be there?"

"No," the voice answered distantly, as if his mind was on something else too. "Alice has convinced her to stay the night in Rezzie's room, for the night, not that it took much asking once she heard you were coming."

"Excellent."

"If you're going to think about your desire to have sex with my ex-wife, do it sometime I'm _not _around," he sneered icily, "or close enough to hear."

"It's not _my _fault she fell out of love with you for me," she pointed out lightly, as if it was no big deal. "And, look, I'm sorry, but I love her. It's hard not to. But, you've had enough bed action recently. Why does it bother you?"

"Who's your roommate?" he asked blankly, obviously ignoring her last comment. "She smells strange."

"That's not weird at all," she retorted. "But, whatever. I guess it's the vampire thing. She just got here. I don't know her. But, I swear, keep your hands off of her, alright? You're a fucking player, and she seems like an awesome girl who really doesn't need your shit and all the drama you bring. So, back off, and I'm not even kidding! Leave her the hell alone!"

And then, I heard the door slam shut, most likely in his face, before she let out a deep breath and walked back towards me, a smile plastered on her lips. "Sorry about that. That . . . see, my girlfriend was married when we met freshman year, and we started out as friends. Well, I fell in love with her, and then, I didn't know it, but she fell in love with me too. So, she divorced her husband, which is who that was, before I even told her, and then, well, she came to me and things sort of just . . . happened. It was wrong, and as much as I don't show it, I feel really bad for him. But, he's not worth it. He's honestly not. She divorced him three years ago, and in the past year, well, I'm not sure if there are many girls left here that he hasn't fucked." She snorted. "But, from what I've heard, he only gets it once from each girl because, even though he's really sexy and very good, he never comes. Ever since _my _Bella, he hasn't ever come, which I kind of think is sad. I mean, he should move on, right? I guess, though, I can see why he wouldn't. Bella is so amazing."

There was a knock on the door then, as if this Bella girl heard her cue. I was guessing, since her ex-husband was a vampire, like my roommate had said, that she was too.

Maybe she was smart and could help me.


	3. 02: Tough

**this song is _Crawl (Carry Me Through)_ by Superchick.**

_How long will this take?_  
_How much can I go through?_  
_My heart, my soul aches_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_I bend, but don't break_  
_Somehow I'll get through_  
_Cause I have you_

"Ash," the guest said brightly as the door opened and closed, giving me, for the first time, my roommate's name. It was good to know.

"Bella," she said, just as happily, before kissing her—I think—and closing the door. "I'd like for you to meet my roommate."

And then, they were there, my roommate, who was about average height with a small stomach, average boobs, and a pretty big butt. She had short, spiky brown hair with bright red tips, and her eyes were a really pretty blue—a bright blue, not ice blue. They had a moiré look to them. She was beautiful.

And then the girl, Bella, was absolutely beautiful, unnaturally so. I was right about her being a vampire. Her eyes, a warm, butterscotch color, were an indicator of that. She had long, blonde, curly hair, and she was short, probably about five four, a few inches shorter than Ash. Her skin, like mine, was completely colorless, and she was average everywhere too. She was absolutely beautiful, though.

I had a feeling, though, that she wasn't going to be the most beautiful vampire I would meet, although she definitely was beautiful.

"Hi," Bella said with a smile, very kind—definitely not what I expected. "I'm Bella."

I smiled back at her as I stood up and held my hand out towards her, something she took and shook gently. "I'm Trevor."

She continued to smile. "Is that really what your parents named you? I mean, it's cool and everything, but I was just curious."

"No," I answered with a shrug to let her know I didn't mind. "My dad wanted to name me Trevor Charis, and my mom wanted to name me Braelyn Acacia, so they named me Braelyn Trevor."

They both smiled brightly at me, most likely because of my very unique name, and laughed a little.

"That's awesome!" Ash exclaimed. "Ash is just short for Ashley, which isn't a surprise."

"And Bella is just short for Isabella," Bella added. "That is probably the coolest name I've ever heard."

I just laughed. "I've heard cooler. Trust me."

Of course, I knew I wouldn't be in here long, because they clearly wanted alone time, so I started unpacking and getting everything where it needed to be. This room was so big, it had two different bathrooms and separate bedrooms! It was _amazing_!

"So, are you with anyone?" Ash asked curiously as I walked back in the living room, where she and Bella were sitting very close together, clearly just finishing making out.

Her question surprised me to the point I stopped and looked at her. "Uh, not anymore. I'm not even sure I want to be with anyone anymore. The last . . . the past two relationships I've been in have been the worst relationships in the world. They ended terribly, and they both broke my heart. So, I don't even know if I even want to be."

She looked a little sad. "So, which was worse? The guy or the girl?"

"I think they were about the same," I sighed as I tied my converse again. "It . . . I'll explain later. I'm going to leave you two alone and look around. Have fun."

"You don't have to do that," Bella said with a frown. "I don't want to kick you out."

I shook my head. "Don't worry about it. I was about to go explore anyways. I'm curious to see the place."

"Be careful," Ash warned, eyes truly concerned. "This place is vicious, nasty. If I were you, I would . . . Bella, do you mind getting Alice to show her around?"

Bella shook her head. "Of course not. I know what you mean. People here are assholes to new people, if the new people don't flaunt their money or have an amazing talent. I'm not sure if you have an amazing talent, but if you have money, you don't flaunt it. So, they're going to be dicks—guys and girls alike. Actually, I think the girls are worse."

"Most girls are bitches," I said simply. "It's something I've quickly learned."

She laughed and nodded before leading me out and right down the hall, to room 705, right across the hall from room 704. "Alice?"

The door instantly opened, before she could knock, and a small, pixie-like girl with black, short, spiky hair with bright lavender tips opened the door, a bright smile on her lips as she looked at me. "Of course, Bella, I'll show her around for you."

Bella rolled her eyes but smiled at her. "Thanks, Alice. You're the best." She kissed her cheek before turning and hurrying back to the room, off to do something I'm not going to think about.

I looked at the small girl, Alice, who was small all-around and absolutely beautiful, another vampire. "Hi. I'm Trevor."

She beamed at me. "Trevor! That's really cool! Is that your real name? You're really, really beautiful. Wow. And you're only human?'

I knew I could trust her with this. "Somewhat, yes."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Somewhat?"

I nodded. "Long story short, I was bitten by a vampire, something scared them off before they could inject enough to change me completely, and they injected the small amount into my nerves instead of my bloodstream. So, I'm slowly becoming a vampire. Right now, I can't feel my feet and part of my calves. I'm slowly losing feeling to everything, and once I do, I'll have to be changed into a vampire by another vampire."

"That's perfect!" she exclaimed, although I had no idea why. "Sorry. I'm very weird, as you'll quickly learn. But, off to your tour, hmm?"

"How did you know she was going to ask you to give me a tour?" I asked curiously with a smile.

She shrugged. "I'm a psychic. My visions are usually subjective, but sometimes I have visions that are so clear and detailed that I know, without a doubt, they're coming true." Her eyebrows furrowed. "The strange thing is, though, the only ones like that have you in them."

My eyebrows rose. "Me?"

She just nodded and looked to the right, as if she was looking for someone, before looking back to me. "Yes. You. I don't know why for sure, but you are in all of my visions that are definite."

And, without another word, she walked out, grabbed my wrist gently, her cold, icy skin making me shiver a little, and pulled me along after her.

***Edward***

I sighed as someone knocked on my door. Of course, I knew who it was, without reading their mind to see for myself. She had a particular scent, different from everyone else.

"Come on in, Rez."

Yeah. Ever since three years ago, I've called her Rezzie instead of Nessie, because, I mean, Rezzie makes more sense for Renesemee than Nessie does. And, really, ever since the divorce, I've just gone against everything I used to live for, everything I used to be.

"Dad, cheer up," she moaned as she walked in and shut the door. "I know you're still upset, but, seriously? You don't have to do things this way. Why not try to find someone the normal way instead of . . . the way you do?"

I rolled my eyes and turned around to face her. "Rezzie, in case you _haven't_ noticed, finding someone the normal way didn't exactly work out for me."

"You can't really consider that normal, Dad."

I sighed. It was true enough. The way Bella and I had met wasn't exactly under normal terms. As a matter of fact, I almost killed her.

Only a slight part of me regretted _not _doing that. Of course, if I had done that, I would feel terrible about it now. Rezzie wouldn't be here, for another thing, and my family would've been allowed to be attacked by the pack—Jacob's pack.

"You're right."

"So you'll stop?" she asked hopefully.

I didn't answer, though. Irregular activity in Alice's room caught my attention, mostly her thoughts. She was thinking about a vision she had had before, a vision with a girl I had never seen and me. Of course, I had no idea who she was or what was going on, but Alice seemed to. She also seemed to be certain whatever else there was to the vision that she was hiding from me would come true.

I stood up from the couch and headed towards the door. "I'll be back later. Go play nice with your husband, and I mean _nice_."

She rolled her eyes. "Relax, Dad. We don't do that during the day."

I just moaned as her mind started thinking about the exceptions to that statement, something she was trying not to do but couldn't help. Instead of staying there and enduring more of it, I took off out of my room and towards Alice's—room 705.


	4. 03: Secret

**the song in this chapter is _A Different Side of Me_ by Allstar Weekend.**

_I wanna be_  
_A rockstar, a superhero_  
_Living the dream_  
_Doing the things that I always wanted _  
_I wanna see_  
_My face on that tv_  
_With my picture on the cover_  
_For my friends to see_  
_A different side of me_

***Trevor***

Alice was great. She was so fun and lively. I swear, I've never met anyone so full of energy before. Everything we did, she made so much fun. I mean, I wasn't expecting the tour to be _fun_, just thrilling to know this was where I would be spending the next year. But, it was. _She _made it that way.

"So, what is that building?" I asked curiously as I pointed to what looked like a concert hall. It was certainly big enough to be one.

She smiled. "That's where anyone with a musical talent goes to perform it for the entire school of about two thousand people. Sometimes other people pay some money—not much—to come watch, people like family or just curious people. Cameras and recorders aren't allowed, though, and before a student performs in there, they get a copyright on their song therefore making it illegal to steal. It's pretty cool. We have our own mini-concerts every day in there, for the last half of the day. Of course, students get in free, and they don't have to go. Their allowed to do whatever they want the half of the day nothing is going on. Most students watch all the time, everyone, because they want to see their competition and learn from them. But, others, like me, have lives and friends, so we only go when we're bored, when our friends/family are performing, or when we're performing."

I smiled. "We?"

"Well," she said before crinkling her nose and laughing a little. "Besides me, there's my husband, Jasper; my brother, Edward; my other brother, Emmett; my sister, Bella, which you've met; her girlfriend, Ash—your roommate—Bella's daughter, Rezzie; Rezzie's husband, Jacob; and last but certainly not least, my sister, Rosalie. You'll meet all of them later, though."

I just nodded. "Okay. So, Rosalie is the one that hates Bella and Ash?"

She sighed. "Yes; I'm afraid so. On one hand, I don't blame her, but on the other, I mean, she doesn't even ask for the full story. Personally, I'm glad Bella left him. That's terrible to say, since I'm his sister, but I've seen the future. Whether he knows it or not, he needed all of this with Bella to happen. He wasn't himself. After all these years, he still didn't know who he was. So, of course, this was what he needed, more than anything. Eventually, he's going to realize he didn't truly love Bella, and he'll be able to fall in love again." She smiled as she looked back up at me. "And eventually will be very, very soon, all thanks to—"

"Alice?" I heard a beautiful, female voice ask behind me, causing my eyes to widen a little. "Who is this?"

I turned around to look directly into the eyes off a beautiful, blonde with hot pink streaked haired female—a tall, muscular female. Her body build was similar to mine, except for my boobs were a good size bigger and her ass was a little bigger. I was also taller and slimmer, but she was still really slim and had obvious curves. She was absolutely beautiful, with a statuesque, heartbreakingly beautiful face to match her ideal swimsuit model's body.

"This is a new girl," Alice said brightly with a smile as she gestured towards me. "She's Ash's roommate."

"Ugh," the blonde moaned, rolling her eyes. "I am so sorry."

"Rose," Alice said gently, obviously trying to get her to back off. So far, Ash, Bella, and Alice were the only three friends I had here.

"Sorry," she said with a shrug. "I hate that bitch, and I'm sorry if you're friends with her, Alice. More power to you." Then, she looked at me. "So, are you like her?"

"No," I said honestly, knowing she meant her sexuality. It was the truth. I'm _not_ like her. The fact that I was before wasn't important.

She pursed her lips. "Good."

"Rose, do you remember our little talk we had last night, about how this is a good thing?" Alice asked lightly, trying to be casual about it and reveal as little as possible. Of course, it confused me, but I pretended it didn't.

Rosalie nodded. "I remember, and I don't know if I'll ever like her. I'm sorry, Alice, but what she did was wrong—both of them. Maybe someday I'll find it in me to forgive them, but I don't know. Since you insist on keeping them a part of our family, despite how much it's going to kill our brother until that point you're talking about, I guess one day, when that time comes, I'll get over it and somewhat be okay with them."

"That day is close."

She rolled her eyes. "Alice, I seriously don't think he'll be with a freshman." She looked over at me then. "You look really old to be a freshman. How old are you?"

"Seventeen," I said with a smile. "And I'm a senior. I'm new here, which is really abnormal, I know."

"You're . . . different."

I nodded. "I'm in the process of becoming a vampire, almost."

Her eyes slightly widened. "You're _what_?"

I took a deep breath. "Alright, so, about a year ago, I was bitten by a vampire. Something scared him off, and he ran, leaving only a small amount of venoms in my nerves, not in my blood. So, I'm very slowly losing feeling to every part of my body, and eventually, I'll lose complete feeling and have to be changed into a vampire, once I can't feel anything or hear anymore. I'm not sure if I'll be able to see either. Either way, I have to have a vampire change me, or I'll die."

Alice smiled at me, but her eyes were on Rosalie, as if she was trying to tell her something, something I didn't understand. "And that would be a tragedy. You seem like an awesome girl, Trevor."

Rosalie seemed to understand this hidden message too, because her smile widened as she looked at me, and she looked happy as she looked at me, for the first time. "Well, Trevor, it's nice to meet you. I'm Rosalie, but you can call me Rose. Most people do."

So, four friends, already. It was a nice thing to have.

"Alright, Rose," I said brightly. "I'm, well, Trevor."

"What's your middle name?" Alice asked curiously. "My name is Mary Alice Brandon-Cullen. Well, I guess Hale."

Rosalie laughed. "Yeah, Alice, it would be Hale."

"My name is Braelyn Trevor Moore," I said honestly with a shrug. "I used to go by Braelyn, until my mom disappeared, so now I go by Trevor. I think I like that better."

"Fits better," Alice agreed. "So, now that you know your way around, why don't you stop by our room and we can talk? We can get to know you, and you can get to know us. It'll be fun."

"And then, we'll leave when the other two show up," Rosalie grumbled before rolling her eyes. "So, what do you say?"

"Sure," I said with a shrug. "Why not?"

They both squealed, which surprised me. Why were they so excited to get to know me? Were they like this for everyone else?

Probably. I mean, I'm not special.

It was getting sort of late—seven seventeen, to be exact—when we started playing truth or dare. Things got interesting, because Rosalie's husband, Emmett, came in, and he seemed to get whatever it was Alice and Rose were hiding too. He seemed awesome.

"Truth or dare?" Rose asked me with a grin as I took a deep breath.

"Truth," I said reluctantly, unsure which I wanted to choose. With Rose, she seemed like a dangerous dare person.

She scowled at me before laughing. "Alright. So, I know you said you're straight, but have you ever experimented?"

I sighed and nodded. "Yes, actually. Up until April, I thought I was bi. But, I realized that I'm not attracted to women and that it was just the rush of something new. That, and I realized pretty much all women are bitches."

"True," Alice agreed with a grin. "We pretty much all are, in some way."

"Yes," Rose agreed. "I'll proudly admit I'm a bitch."

I laughed. "Me too. I mean, it's weird to say, but I _am _a bitch."

There was a knock on the door about then, right as we all laughed at what I said, once it really sank in.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and stood up. "Come on, Em. Let's go. Well, it doesn't matter if you come with me or not, but we're leaving."

I nodded and realized that meant Bella and Ash were here for their sleepover. Already, I wasn't sure if I was on either side of the battle that there seemed to be between Rose, Emmett, and their brother against Bella and Ash. I seemed to, already, find myself on Alice's side, the neutral side—the side Alice said Bella and her brother's daughter was on. That made sense.

How could she pick between her parents?


	5. 04: Expressions

**well, it certainly has been a while since i've updated, huh? i know. i'm soooooooo sorry. long story short, i'm having to start from scratch with this story, because it was completely deleted off my computer. i had up to chapter 19, i think, but i have to start all over. i think it'll be better, though. anyways, i hope you enjoy. sorry for the super long wait, though! i'll try to update as much as possible.**

**before i put more, though, i wanna make sure there's still interest. R&R to let me know you're still reading this, please. :)**

**oh. i changed, in case over this long year you've remembered her old name, Ali's name to Trevor. just because i like it better and it fits her personality better, in my opinion. and i also changed the location from Los Angeles to New York City.**

**This song is Toxic Valentine by All Time Low, one of my favorite bands.**

_She's got a target painted on her back  
And keeps a list of the qualities a good girl lacks  
She bites her lip and tips her bottle  
I take a drink 'cause the truth is hard to swallow, oh_

_Sex and white lies, handcuffs and alibis_  
_She lays her halo on the pillow where she sleeps_  
_Her heart beats red wine, my toxic valentine_  
_Lays her halo on the pillow that used to be mine, oh, oh_

***Trevor***

"Come on, Trevor!" I heard a familiar female voice laugh, and I responded by groaning and pulling the covers over my head. "Get up! You would hate to be late on your first day."

This was true, and it was enough to get me practically leaping out of bed and rushing towards my closet. I had already pushed aside what I planned to wear, so I didn't have to worry about picking my clothes out. All I had to do was throw on a bra; the black and bright electric blue lacy camisoles, in that order; slip on the black buckle combat boots, the pair with the holster for a knife or other weapon whenever I'm not at school; and grab a jacket, just in case it was cold in my classrooms.

Thankfully, I had straightened my hair last night when I got out of the shower, so I only had to go over it again now. And that took less than five minutes.

So, right after Bella and Ash left to head to their first acting class, I was grabbing my bag and ready to head out.

When I did, I almost ran right into Rose, but she had reflexes to stop that from happening, so she did.

She chuckled softly. "Be careful there, Trev. You have band first, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Do you?"

"Yes I do," she grinned. "Believe it or not, but I've learned to play the bass guitar, and I'm pretty damn good, if I do say so myself."

I laughed. "Well, I can only sing. So, is this a class to get yourself in a band, or . . . how does it go?"

"Yeah," she answered with a smile. "That's exactly it. If you were in the class last year, or any previous year, and you already have a band, signing up again would be pointless. Unless you already like your band. Due to the fact that touring would be _hell _later on, Emmett, my brothers, and I have all joined together. The only thing we need is a singer we all agree on." Her eyebrows furrowed. "Hey. What do you do?"

I laughed softly. "Well, I sing, actually. What do your brothers and Emmett play?"

She smiled happily. "Emmett plays the lead guitar. Rezzie plays the piano, even though Edward—one of my brothers and her dad—has been playing the piano all of his life, including his human years. But everyone wanted to try something new. So, Edward plays the drums. Jasper plays electric guitar. So, we need a singer that we _all _agree on."

"Well . . . I hope it works," I said honestly. "I haven't met Edward or Rezzie, so we'll see."

She nodded. "They'll love you, though. Alice has seen it."

"And she said all the visions with me were definite," I agreed, eyebrows furrowing. "Which makes me wonder. Do you know of any? I mean, she talks like she's seen a good deal, and I'm kinda curious."

"I do, but I'm sworn to secrecy," she admitted, and my shoulders sank.

"Well dang it."

She just laughed and locked our arms together. "Come on, Trev. Let's get to class and hope Alice's visions are as soon as she thinks they are."

We walked all the way across campus. The entire time, Rose was talking. I was listening. Not because that's how she was making it, but because that's how I liked it. She was going on about her family, mostly her brother. He seemed pretty cool, I guess, but I was mostly just overwhelmed by my surroundings and my beautiful new friend.

The class was across campus, but once we got there, that was the building we would be in all day. Unless you were doubling on acting and singing, or singing and dancing, or whatever combination you wanted to put together, you would stay in the same building.

Thankfully, I was just singing.

Anyways, we got inside and to our classroom, which was more like an auditorium, right as the bell rang.

I was absolutely amazed at the large ceilings and the nice, cozy looking seats. There were probably at least two hundred seats in here, which is a _lot _for a classroom.

This place was so incredible and so mind consuming that I tripped over the doorstep on the way in. Okay, fine. I would've done that anyways.

Rose just giggled before practically dancing over to the back row in the far left corner, where some guys and a girl were sitting and had two seats saved specifically. Of course, she was dragging me along behind her.

One of the guys was Emmett. So, I figured the other three were her brothers and her brother's daughter.

She looked at the others, leaning over Emmett's lap to do so. "This is Trevor. We'll talk more after his introduction speech, okay?"

They all just looked at her warily, except the bronze haired male. He was actually looking at her thoughtfully, carefully trying to pick apart her expression, maybe? I don't really know.

The bronze haired girl beside him looked curious, but her gaze was mostly focused on me. "Okay. Well, hi, Trevor. I'm Rezzie. Nice to meet you."

"You too," I said honestly before leaning back against my chair and looking forward. The two guys were focused on other things, and the teacher was talking now, so I decided further introductions were best saved for later.

"Welcome to UAA," he greeted in a cheerful voice, although there was an intense look on his face. "I am the director of bands, Mr. Smith. Basically what I do is I approve any band choices, and I help you coordinate and do whatever necessary to make it as a band in the real world. I can give you pointers, tips, and I schedule special guest speakers to talk to you in the mornings and perform for you in the evenings. We're gonna get to know each other in here so you can pair up and decide who you want to be in a band with. Some say the fewer members, the better. Others say the more the merrier. Whichever you choose. Personal preference is really what it is. So, enough about me. Let's begin today with—"

When the door opened and a tall, muscular, sandy blonde haired guy walked in, my heart stopped in my chest, and my eyes grew wide. My instant reaction was to slowly begin sinking back into the corner and farther down my chair.

Rose noticed and furrowed her eyebrows. "What, Trev?"

"This is _not _happening," I mumbled under my breath, and she looked over to the late entry guy.

Mr. Smith was practically fuming. "Early is on time and on time is late. What's your name?"

"Bradley Ryan," he said in that smooth talking, gentle voice of his. It was a voice that charmed anyone, practically.

Mr. Smith, thankfully, didn't seem fazed. "Well, Mr. Ryan, why don't we try getting to class on time from now on, shall we?"

Rose's eyebrows rose. "How do you know _him_?"

"He dumped me at the beginning of July," I mumbled, "after I walked in on him fucking my cousin at our Fourth of July party. Claimed I had no respect for him."

Her eyes widened in horror, but I could see a strange anger burning in them. Her jaw locked too, which honestly surprised me the most. Why was she getting so mad? I mean, I guess we're friends and stuff, but we just met. Was she already that protective of me?

I was kind of touched, actually. Even when she wasn't able to talk for a bit, because she had to regain her composure, I felt special, sort of.

"Why is he here?" she finally asked, after her blonde haired brother leaned over and told her to relax. For whatever reason, it seemed to work.

I shrugged. "He's a werewolf. Or so he thinks. Really, his _parents _are, and he thinks that means he will be. Although I think that by age eighteen, if you haven't shown signs yet, I'm pretty sure you're not going to be one. He can't sing, though, so he's probably here to play piano. That's about all he can do. He knew I was coming here, though, because it was made official in January. He wasn't going to be able to come too, so I don't know why he's here. I really don't, but I'd rather not find out."

"Now," Mr. Smith continued on as Bradley made his way to a seat over by a group of girls, who were all ogling over him. He, of course, flashed them his player smile and winked.

Ugh. His ego is suffocating me already.

"When I call your name, stand up and tell me a little bit about yourselves. Tell me where you're from, what you want to do in a band, your pet's name . . . that kind of thing. First name . . . Jamie Aaron."

One of the girls Bradley sat by stood up, giving him her own smile before turning towards the majority of the class—the center section, towards the front. Others, like us, were seated with their own probable band members in random sections throughout the room.

"My name is Jamie Paige Aaron," she informed us, fluffing her dyed blonde curls with a retarded look on her face—that preppy "I'm better than all of you" look. "I'm from here, in New York City. Also, I'm a fairy, which I think you should all know. I'm the best singer at this school, so if you're looking for a singer, here I am. Let's see. I have a little power puffed Chinese crested puppy named Shenzi. I turn eighteen in three days, and for interested parties, my number is 356-487-2349."

I rolled my eyes, and so did Mr. Smith, but she blew a kiss to the room and sat back down, giggling like an idiot with her friends.

Mr. Smith picked up his clipboard. "Okay. Next we have . . . Edward Cullen."

The bronze haired brother of Rose's groaned softly but stood up anyways. When he did, I didn't hesitate to quickly duck down and hide behind the seats. Why? I knew everyone, including Bradley, would look back here.

But when Edward began talking, I was able to forget about my current predicament completely.

"My name's Edward," he said loudly enough for everyone to hear, and he shrugged. "I was adopted in Chicago by Dr. Carlisle Cullen in 1918. Well, I say adopted, but really he changed me into a vampire then. Anyway . . . I play the drums, but I can play piano and some other percussion stuff. I don't have pets, because that would just . . . no. That wouldn't work. So, yep."

And he sat back down awkwardly. It was strange. Hearing his voice . . . it captivated me, although it didn't seem to have that effect on anyone else.

Maybe it was just because I could only see his siblings and daughter? I don't really know, but I couldn't possibly fathom or understand what was going through Bella's head when she decided to leave him.

He was . . . sexy, for a lack of a better word. Besides his short, natural mini-mohawk type style he seemed to have, his eyes were a bright yellow topaz color. Very warm and alluring. Not like Rose's, not exactly. The color was probably technically the same, but something about his eyes made them better. I wanted to see them more than I wanted to see hers, not that anything was wrong with hers.

Anyways . . . he was muscular too, in a very perfect kind of way. Not the Emmett super-buff deal, but not some scrawny nerd boy either. Just the way he sat, with his elbows propped on his knees and his hands covering his chin and mouth to help prop his face, you could see his arms bulging in a sexy kind of way.

And I'm sure, underneath that fitting v-neck shirt were well defined abs.

I found myself almost drooling, and that irritated me. So, I just shuffled back into my seat and awkwardly looked down to my feet.

Out of the corner of my eye, though, I noticed him turning his gaze over to me as he let his hands fall by his side. It wasn't subtle at all either. He didn't care if I caught him, or anyone else for that matter, because he had his head turned towards me and eyes obviously in my direction.

Instead of making me nervous or irritating me, like a guy looking at me like this normally would, it actually made me kind of excited. Someone this gorgeous was looking directly at _me_, like I was something of interest.

As he went through the names, I didn't pay attention much. Even as Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and other people in the class went, I mostly focused on hiding when names were called that would make people look back here and letting myself get a little confidence—not arrogance. I would even look over at him from time to time. When I did, he would grin a little and look away, but only as long as I was looking. As soon as I turned back to my feet or the front, he started staring again.

And then Mr. Smith called my name.

Well, hiding was pointless, wasn't it? Now I had to stand up, and he just said my name. Bradley knew that.

"My name is Braelyn Trevor Moore," I said quietly, but I knew everyone could hear me, because Bradley's eyebrows rose. "I go by Trevor, though. I'm from Petworth, England, originally, but I lived in London a few years before moving here. I'm just a human. Nothing special there yet. Uh . . . let's see, I sing, and I can play acoustic and drums. I'm not too good at drums, though. Back in England, I have a little apricot toy poodle named Riplee. I guess that's it."

And as I sat back down, I realized that not only was Edward staring at me again, but Bradley was also.

Both had similar expressions on their faces, but only one was something I enjoyed seeing.

They both saw something they wanted, someone they wanted to talk to. Although I'm sure with at least Bradley, he didn't plan to just "talk" to me.

Oh dear. This is a mess.


	6. 05: Final Trial

**the song from this chapter is Hello Hello by Paramore.**

**which reminds me. as you will see in the chapters to come, all of the songs they sing are Paramore songs. why? because i can't write songs to save my life. they are seriously terrible. trust me. i've tried. but it's not because i don't think Paramore deserves the fame and such. they so DO! it's because i love Paramore so freaking much. they're doing just fine, even now without the Farro brothers, and i just . . . i love them. Hayley, Taylor, and Jeremy. all of them. why? because they're a band. and i freaking love PARAMORE. :D which is why their songs are the ones used. so, each chapter will have a disclaimer to let you know i'm not the one who can claim the awesomeness that you will read. and when you read the lyrics, hopefully you'll listen to the song too. because i'm only using my favorites. :)**

**also, once again, please review and let me know there's still interest. i'm putting up ONE MORE CHAPTER before i wait for reviews.**

_You blew up the world I built for us_  
_Destroyed our secret universe_  
_Threw out the trust I put in you_  
_Making me feel like I've been used_  
_  
__And now I'm reminded_  
_That I was just blinded_

_Hello, hello_  
_Is anyone home?_  
_Hello, hello_  
_Just pick up the phone_  
_You'll be sorry to hear I'm doing fine now_  
_Sorry to hear you're without me now_

_I'm doing fine_  
_You'll be alright_  
_Maybe you'll think of me tonight_**  
**

I nervously leaned against the wall, looking at the vampires sitting around me. I wasn't so sure Rezzie was a complete vampire, but I guess I would figure out all the details later.

Strangely enough, I wasn't worried that I was surrounded by vampires. It was the whole "new people deciding if they wanted me to be their lead singer" thing that made me anxious.

Rose was the first to speak. "Okay, guys. Look. This is Trevor, as you know. Emmett's met her, and he loves her. I love her. Alice loves her too, if that helps anything."

"It depends on _why _Alice loves her," Edward murmured. "She seems . . . you're Ash's new roommate, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

Rose sighed. "I know, Edward, but she's not like Ash. Promise. I've already gotten to know her. She's really great. It's not her fault she was paired with Ash."

Rezzie seemed to feel as tense about Rose's statement as I did, because Ash _was _my friend, after all. And she _was _her mom's girlfriend. So, Rezzie had to accept her too.

"If Rose is okay with her," Jasper murmured, shrugging. "Sure. Besides, I don't have the urge to kill her, so . . . that'll be another helpful factor. I vote yes."

"Same here," Emmett grinned, holding his fist up towards me. "Can't wait to get to know you better, Trevor. And you have a sexy accent. That's pretty damn cool too."

I laughed softly. "Well, thank you, Emmett. I didn't realize it was sexy."

"It is," Rose teased. "But, well, you know my vote since I suggested her. Rez?"

"Yeah," she nodded, and I felt some of the tension inside of me settle. I wasn't _too _worried about Jasper, because I was almost certain he would be okay with me, due to Alice. But Rezzie and Edward's votes were the ones I was wary of.

And Edward still didn't seem to have an answer. As he studied me again, the same way he had been previously, he leaned back against a chair and sighed deeply. "I was told to stay away from her."

I smiled coyly. "Look, Ash isn't my mom. I can take care of myself just fine. If this is about Ash . . . well, don't make it about Ash."

His lips pursed together, but something about that statement ticked him off a little. He even narrowed his eyes a bit. "You know what? Ash can kiss my ass. Actually, the fact that she told me not to get near you is probably the reasoning behind my decision, but hell. Sure. I vote yes."

"Oh, so it's not my bubbly, happy-go-lucky personality?" I joked sarcastically, rolling my eyes a little as a grin spread across my lips. "Good. Business then. So you won't take it personal when I tell you I'm not interested anyways."

Rezzie started to laugh, but she covered it up by coughing, although I'm sure he noticed. Rose didn't bother hiding her laugh, and Emmett . . . well, his deep, booming laugh couldn't be hidden with the world's largest cotton ball.

Jasper just smiled slightly—only a little.

Edward's eyes tightened a little. "Who said I wanted you to be?"

"I'm not an idiot, Edward," I said simply. "Look, I'm just not into the whole 'hooking up' thing. I mean, if you are, that's cool. Have fun. You're a vampire, so I'm pretty sure you can't get an STD, but I'm not into that kinda thing."

He had no witty response, so he simply didn't say anything. Instead, he leaned back against his chair and folded his arms irritably over his chest. Something, besides my rejection, was clearly bothering him, but I didn't know him enough to worry about finding out. I'm sure someone in his family would.

I just shrugged and looked over to Emmett. "Favorite color?"

His eyebrows furrowed, but he was grinning that typical "Emmett" grin I had seen practically all the time when I was around him. "Let's see. Blue?"

"No way, mine too," I teased, but shrugged. "Really, it is, but that's cool."

He laughed. "Wow, Trevor. I can't believe . . . I mean, you're so . . . are you really in the dating market?"

"No, she's not, so back off," Bradley's voice sounded behind me, and the next thing I knew, his arm was wrapped around my shoulders.

Emmett's eyebrows rose. "Um, okay, asshole. I'm married, but whatever. And actually, I'm pretty sure you have no say over her."

"As a matter of fact, I do," Bradley disagreed. "I have plenty of say."

I shoved Bradley's arm off and turned to face him. "Actually, Emmett's right. You lost your say when you fucked my cousin, _Brad_. So do me a favor and go back to England. I'm sure she's—oh, who am I kidding? She's sleeping with half of London right now."

"I made a mistake, Trevor," he said gently. "I'm sorry. It was a spur of the moment thing. She brainwashed me. I never thought about cheating until—"

"It doesn't matter," I interrupted simply. "The fact is, you _did _cheat. And don't act like it was the first time either, okay? My cousin was just the first one I caught you with. You had been cheating a while, Brad, and it was only a matter of time. I'm done with you. So, if you don't mind, go away. I'm actually here with my friends. Leave me the hell alone."

"I actually came over here to see if you wanted to, maybe, work together," he said honestly. "Try and fix what was broken?"

"No," I said firmly. "When I said to leave me the hell alone, which part of that was confusing to you? Go away. I don't want to sing with you. I don't want to be in the same room as you, much less on the same stage. You had your chance and blew it. Many times. Stop trying for yet another one, because you're not going to get it."

Rose gave him an arrogant smirk. "Bye, two-timer. Have a miserable life far, far away from Trevor, okay?"

Bradley was _pissed_ as he stalked off, over to the girls he was originally sitting with. Emmett and Rose exchanged high fives, and I just laughed a little.

"Looks like the Drama King is pitching his fit again," I said honestly. "So, do we stay here, or what?"

Rose grinned. "Were you too busy exchanging secret looks of desire with my brother to hear him say that once we found our band, we were allowed to head to one of the many, many soundproof practice rooms to go and get to know them a little?"

I scowled at her. "I was not exchanging secret looks of desire with him."

"You kinda were," she disagreed. "But don't you worry. Your secret is safe with the five of us. Okay, so one of those five is kinda him, but, well, he has no room to talk."

I rolled my eyes and stood up, pulling my black messenger bag on my shoulder. "Okay, Rose. Whatever helps you . . . well, never mind. You don't sleep."

"Nope," she popped the p and grabbed her own things. "I don't. Now, let's go. Plan some revenge for smooth-talking two-timer back there?"

"Sounds good to me," I shrugged, grinning up at her. "Nothing bonds people more than revenge plots and mischief."

"Or random acts of violence," she noted. "But no violence. I promised Carlisle this would be a violence free experience."

"At least as far as we can help," Emmett corrected.

Rezzie laughed softly. "So far so good, Aunt Rosie, but you seem to be getting more and more violent as our time here goes on. Why is that?"

"Because—" She closed her mouth before she could get anymore out, because she caught what she was going to say. Whatever it was, I'm sure it had _something _to do with Ash and Bella, and Rose _did _try and remember that Bella _was _her mother and Ash _was _her mother's girlfriend.

So, she was trying to restrain herself. Possibly for Edward too.

The six of us left that room and headed to the next floor, which is where the many, many practice rooms were located. There were all sorts of electrical equipment and wires hooked up, and there was even a closet full of instruments and mikes if you didn't have your own.

Wow.

We decided to go to the absolute farthest room on the left, just because. No reason other than we could and it was kind of fun getting there.

After closing the door and flipping the soundproof switch on, Edward was the first to say something.

"You know, we didn't take a few things into consideration before voting her in," he reminded everyone, including me. "What genre does she plan to sing? And, most importantly, what does her voice even sound like?"

"It has to be good for her to be here," Emmett reminded him.

"Maybe," Edward agreed. "But some voices are geared towards different things. Does she have the right kind of voice for what we want to do?"

"She _wants _to sing that alternative rock style," Rose murmured, now realizing that Edward was right.

I knew it too, and I groaned a little. "Are you going to make me sing something?"

Rose's lips pursed. "Okay. What we're _can_ do . . . we have a song written already. Music, lyrics, and everything. We can bring all of our stuff here, claim this room as ours, and let her read it and sing. If we like the voice and she fits well with it, she's in. If not . . . I'm gonna be really sad, but, well, he's right, Trev."

"I know he is," I nodded. "I completely understand. But this sounds like a plan to me. Do you have the music with you?"

She nodded and pulled a red binder out of her backpack. "It's rough, and if you have any suggestions, feel free to make them. But it's called Decoy. We mostly just wrote this one for fun, but it sounds kind of mean. If we get anywhere, this one will just be a bonus track. Definitely not what we open up with."

"Interesting," I laughed as she quickly rummaged through it and pulled out sheet music. "Okay. Um, I'll help you guys get all your stuff back over here, and while you're setting up, I can look over this and try and get the basis of it down."

"Sounds good," Emmett grinned. "Let's rock and roll, baby!"


End file.
